


Keith grows a pair! (of ears).

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kisses, M/M, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Keith grows a pair of Galra ears and thinks Allura is going to kick him out because of it, however, Lance is there to help.





	1. Transformation

Keith reached up and scratched randomly, running his hand through his hair in frustration. They were trying to think of what their enemies were going to do next but he couldn’t seem to concentrate. Allura still hated him and didn’t like talking to him again. He huffed low and bowed his head a little more. She was just starting to warm up to him but then….nothing. 

“Hey, you feeling alright?” Shiro asked from across the table. Keith looked through his eyelashes, gazing at his teammates. 

“Yeah.” He leaned back, taking another deep breath before viciously scratching the side of his head. 

“You sure?” Lance reached over and grabbed his hand to stop his clawing motions. “You haven’t stop scratching. Oh my GOD! Is there such a thing as space fleas?”

“No, but maybe he should take a break. All of us deserve a break.” Pidge stood up with a grin and bounce away, “Bye!” 

“Pidge!” Shiro snapped but she sped up, racing away laughing at the top of her lungs. 

“Yeah, take a break” Keith stood, forcing his legs not to wobble as the room spun slighting, the edge of his vision darkening until he had to focus solely on the one thing he could still see. “Lance?” He gasped out, his friends face hovering close to his with wide, worried eyes.

“Keith. Oh no, SHIRO!” Lances shout made him jerk back in shock, the motion threw off his balance and he slumped to the ground, barely missing the chair with his head. The floor felt strangely like ice and he smiled, enjoying as the chill seeped into his bones and stilled his limbs. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Lance turned him over and Keith was surprised to find that he was limp when he had felt so stiff. 

“No idea. I’m going to get Allura.” Shiro’s voice echoed strangely before silence fell. 

“I’ll find Coran” Hunk’s voice was loud, but Keith nearly lost it as agony rippled up his back, causing him to scream in pain. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” Lance was close to panic but his arms wrapped around him as he curled in a ball, clutching his head. 

“It hurts…my head” Keith knew he wasn’t explaining it right. It wasn’t his brain, but the skin and skull felt like it was on fire. 

“Awesome” Lance murmured as the pain started to fade. Keith slumped against the blue paladin’s chest. 

“That was a pain.” Keith pulled away, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“Keith?” Lance reached forward, his hand running over something on Keith’s head that made a rumble come from his chest. After a second he slapped the hand away. 

“What happened to me?” Keith snarled, his stomach flipping from both the strange flare of pain and the way that Lance was staring at him. The feeling he felt when Lance had touched him made his mind fog completely.

“Uh, well…” Lance reached into his pocket and found a little mirror. Keith didn’t have a chance to wonder why he had a mirror on him, but snatched it away. Holding it up he saw that his ears changed, growing soft purple fur and ended in a point. As the shock hit him, they flicked back and pressed down flat. The last thing he registered was that they were slightly higher than before he slammed the mirror down. 

“It’s not that bad, Keith you have to listen” Lance waved his hands in a frantic manner to get his attention. Keith stared blankly before shooting to his feet, fleeing as fast as he could, back to his room. He couldn’t handle this now. He looked more like a beast, and Allura would kick him out for good, saying that he would kill them on the spot if he got a chance. He would lose his home, his family because of his stupid blood in his veins. Lance shouted something at him but he didn’t stop until he slammed the door behind him.

“I can’t handle them staring, hating me for my looks. I gotta get out before they kick me out.” He spun and stared blankly at his room. He had settled in only a little, so packing should be relatively easy. He snatched up a bag but his door was suddenly being pried open. Lance stood, shoving it with a red face as he wiggled through into Keith’s room. 

“First of all” Lance panted, clutching a stitch in his side as the door snapped shut again. “That was the fastest I’ve ever seen you run. Secondly, we are not just going to suddenly kick your butt out because you grew pointy, fuzzy ears.” Keith felt his ears flick around wildly, with Lances eyes never leaving them. “And thirdly…”

“What?” Keith turned away, hating the staring. Looking around, he spotted his blanket. Grabbing it, he threw it over his head so only his face could be seen. As he turned back around he found Lance had stepped closer, so he was less than a step away, and very much in his personal space. 

“I mean it Keith, I won’t let Allura kick you out because she’s being a…a…” Lance’s face suddenly contorted into something Keith has never seen on the flirty, grinning face. He was nearly blinded by the rage held in there.

“Lance, I understand. They destroyed her planet and she hates me cause of this and I can’t do anything to change her mind. I’m so worthless in her mind that I might as well leave now before she kills me for who my parents might me, or grandparents, whoever they were.” Keith stopped when Lance literally growled at him. 

“NO! She has a reason to be angry at them, but not you. She has a reason to be sad, but that is not an excuse for her behavior toward you. You saved her life more then she can ever count, and she had saved yours, but now I’m not even sure if she would do that anymore. She may call herself a princess, but she hasn’t acted like one and she certainly doesn’t deserve the title right now, or ever again for treating you like she has. She is acting like the ones who killed her people, and for that she should feel shame, yet she will only blame you, the innocent one in all of this.” Lance ended his rant looking much calmer, but as if his mind was set. 

“If she asks me to leave, I still will” Keith hunched his shoulders slightly, the only thing he could think about to respond. He felt heat well up in his eyes as he thought about Allura, and how much pain he was in from her actions. He was almost done. 

“And I won’t stop you” Lance’s voice was like ice, making him jerk his head up to meet his eyes. “But you won’t be able to stop me from going with you, and she, the all mighty racist princess” Lance spat out the word like it was the worse insult that he could give, “She won’t stop me from taking Blue with me, and Red is sure as Hell coming along as well. Hehe, Hell and well” 

“Lance, but that’s just…we can’t… I have freaking purple ears! I can’t go back to Earth. I’ll be…” Keith dropped his head down, suddenly unsure of his plans and feeling more like a freak then anything else. 

“Are you kidding me? These ears?” Lance reached forward, his hand ducking under Keith’s protective blanket and cupped the new ear. Keith gasped from the strange heat he felt but couldn’t pull away. His tears started to fall, and he didn’t try and stop them. He couldn’t even manage to take his eyes off Lances, who didn’t break contact as he stepped closer. 

“What are you doing? They’re terrible.” He sobbed, finally letting his eyes drop to the floor. Lance slowly lifted his other hand up and started to rub little circles around his other ear, so he was holding Keith’s head in his hands. Keith felt his body start to relax, the last of the pain being loved away like a bad dream. The thought snapped him out of his reverence of the touch, the word making his stomach flip once again. 

“They are not terrible, and I forgot to say. Thirdly, they make you so much cuter and so much more…” Lance stuttered and then just beamed, stretching his thumbs out to wipe the tears all over his cheeks. 

“What?” Keith wondered suddenly if he was having a nightmare. He liked Lance more than he should, so it would just be like his subconscious to torture him with his blood line changing him and the guy he liked thinking he was cute only to wake up and find it was not true. The pain, the fear, the reality of it all. Letting out a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and dropped his head until their foreheads were touching.

“I think I should have picked a better time, but they seem to bring it all out of me. I can’t resist anymore.” Lance leaned over and kissed each cheek, going back to massaging his ears and Keith tried to stop the strange rumble that came from him. “And that purr, oh so nice.”

“M’ not purring” Keith grinned, snapping open his eyes as the sound amplified now that his mouth was open. He let Lance push the blanket off his head and beamed as the blue eyes lit up. 

“See, much better.” Lance used the blanket, which was draped around Keith’s shoulders, to pull him into a hug. 

“Hey, guys?” A tentative knock followed Pidges voice and Keith felt his heart start to pound. He completely forgot the others. Before he could think much more about it, Lance kissed him. It was fast, but it was enough that his thoughts melted away. 

“Yeah Pidge?” Lance called as Keith slumped against the others back as the door slid open again. Keith was only faintly surprised to find that all of his teammates were there, looking worried and slightly ashamed. 

“How are you felling?” Shiro stepped forward, taking in the dazed look Keith knew he had and the new ears. 

“I’m not sure yet. I’m still processing everything.” Keith smiled weakly as Lance reached back with his hand that was hidden by their bodies and slid it into his own. Feeling his strength returning, he straightened up enough so he wasn’t putting his whole weight on Lance.

“Can I see?” Pidge bounded forward, analyzing him the moment she got a good look, “You are so cool”

“Ah man, that had to hurt.” Hunk blinked at him sympathetically at him before grinning, “I’m glad you are feeling better. It looks really cool on you, like the purple streaks of a sunset just before the night takes over. Or maybe a grape and licorice ice-cream all mixed together.”

“Do you guys ever change?” Keith felt the heaviness in his heart lighten, as Pidge wrinkled her nose at Hunks description of ice-cream.

“No, and on a scale of one to ten, how much did that hurt.” Pidge asked, leaning one way and the other to get different views. Keith flicked his ears back as he glared at her. “Oooo”

“It hurt a lot” He deadpanned as she kept bombarding him. 

“Pidgeon?” Lance snapped, his voice low in warning. The green paladin took one look at the blue before stepping back out of the room. 

“Sorry, but I still want to ask questions.” She defended herself sullenly.

“Then wait until he is ready to answer.” Shiro threw his arm over his shoulder for a quick hug. With a small nod toward Lance, their leader ushered the other two out of his room. Before the door closed there was a loud beep and Coran’s voice came from the coms. 

“Keith, can you please come join us?” The man asked, his voice sounding strange. Keith stiffened, swallowing the fear and tears as he took a step forward. As he moved almost zombie like, he became aware that he still had a hand held in his. 

“It’ll be fine. You’re great.” Lance murmured at him and he managed a smile. Staggering slightly, he stopped at the door, eyeing it with distrust. He was vaguely aware of his chest heaving for breath and the urge to just run in the other direction. Gathering whatever emotional strength he had left, he pressed his hand to the door and let it slide open. He couldn’t see anyone right away, so he slowly stepping forward, his breathing quickened until he was nearly hyperventilating and echoed back at him from the room. 

“Keith, please calm down.” Lance whispered from behind him, sounding near tears. Keith shook as he peered in wondering how she was going to fire him from the team, maybe out of a canon and into space. 

“Allura?” He swallowed the squeak that came up as she came into view. He backed away slightly, into Lance who stood firm behind him. “You asked me to come here?” He asked like they were talking about the weather, his voice steady and tone neutral even though he was sure he would be to shaken to face her standing if Lance wasn’t there holding him up. He suddenly realized how much the transformation drained him, making him physically weak as well as mentally. 

“Keith.” Allura stopped, her tone calm. She stood in front of him, her eyes uncharacteristically dull and her hands folded gently in front of her, as if she was about to give a speech.

“Just ban me now” Keith groaned closing his eyes, unable to see the distrust anymore. He jerked when Lance suddenly pulled back. Keith barely had time to catch a glimpse of the princess, tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands bunched in her dress, pulling it up so she could run, and then she was hugging him tight. 

“I am so so sorry that I did this all to you” She sobbed into his shoulder as she held him. “I can never make it up to you. You should never forgive me for the way I acted, and I am so sorry. I was just so angry at the worlds and I took it out on you. Lance was right, you are innocent, and I don’t deserve to be called a princess. You are my friend, but you deserve better” 

“Uh, how did you know?” Keith gentle wrapped his arms around her as she cried but pushed her back slightly.

“Pidge hacked into your bedroom cameras shortly after Lance arrived. I heard everything” She pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Coran gave me a real talking to and he didn’t even need to. I can’t believe I did this to you, please accept my apology”

“Uh, you have camera’s in my room” He stared at her in shock, but she just waved her hand. 

“There are camera’s in all the rooms, if you know the right codes.” She wrung her hands and he grinned. 

“You’re not going to kick me out?” He beamed as she shook her head, still looking ashamed of herself. He scooped her up in a massive hug, happily laughing at being accepting in his home again.

“You will always be welcomed here” She laughed with him, her face lighting up once again. 

“This is all fine, but how much did you see?” Lance suddenly interrupted them. Keith glanced over and grinned at the massive blush over the other’s face. He gently placed the princess back on her feet and noticed she eyed his ears, making them flicker. He opened his mouth to protest before he could speak he realized she was trying not to laugh.

“You are so much more expressive with you new ears, Keith” she murmured as she walked over to a console. “Most of the others saw the beginning.” She placed her hands and a massive screen came out of no where with the image of Keith just about to pull the blanket over his head. Lance sidled up next to him with a small groan as his image ranted about the woman in front of them. 

“Oops” Keith hissed to him, but the blue paladin just paled, so he grabbed his hand and pressed a small kiss to it. Lance managed a small smile, but it faltered when his image shouted about stealing the lions. 

“About this time the others left to go find you and Coran started to lecture me on proper behavior.” She interrupted as their images got closer and touchier, their voices lowering. If Keith didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that Allura was enjoying herself. 

“Ahem, Princess? What I said?” Lance shuffled slightly as she turned around to face them, the recording still playing behind her. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off the Lance there, wondering how the teen could stand so close to what Keith knew was himself.

“About me being a jerk or stealing two of the most powerful weapons in the universe?” She questioned politely, as if asking what sort of movie they should watch later. 

“Uh, both? I’m really sorry, I mean I meant it but I just didn’t mean for you to hear it all.” Lance pressed closer to him and Keith wrapped his arm around his middle. Allura arched an eyebrow at the motion but smiled. 

“You were speaking from your heart, and I can’t fault you for telling the truth. Oh, this is one of my favorite parts.” She turned and pointed to the screen as a loud, low purring sound came through the video. “What a cute little purr.”

“I know, right.” Lance chuckled as Keith’s frowned at them both. They both just smiled at him and he felt his embarrassment ease. 

“Oh and this” Allura nodded to the screen again as the knocking sound signaled the sound of the others. 

“No.” Lance whispered as a blush rose once again. There, on a screen the size of a room, were them kissing each other. The Lance in the video pulled back with a dazed smiled that snapped away as he called to the others, which was better to the Keith who just slumped against Lance. 

“Who all saw this?” Keith asked, more curious than anything else. He felt as if he couldn’t get more embarrassing than purring from getting petted. 

“Just all of us” Pidge suddenly piped up from behind him. Lance spun around in shock, but Keith just glanced over his shoulder. They were all standing there with equal amounts of surprise and utter glee, except Shiro who was looking more like a proud mother hen. 

“Really? You..ugh.” Lance buried his head in his hands and Keith felt a thrill of rebellion up his spin. 

“Is there a problem?” He asked in general, but swung his hip slightly to bump Lance, who lifted his head to shake it back and forth in disbelief. “Good” Keith flattened his ears as he pounced on his new boyfriend and kissed him, making sure to pull back quickly incase Lance didn’t want to be kissed in front of the team, but the blue paladin tugged him closer and slid a hand up to bury in his hair. 

“I’ll get you back for that,” Lance growled low when they finally broke apart, “But I think we found a new game.”

“Huh?” Keith was still reeling from the kiss but the tone in Lances voice was pulling him back fast. 

“How fast can the two of us clear the room by making the others uncomfortable with our love?” Lance said in an evil mocking tone, and a quick glance proved that they were alone. 

“Ooo, now we can screw with the others.” Keith grinned, suddenly really enjoying his day.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick "what happens next?"

Keith yawned again, enjoying the warmth next to him. Lance was stretched out on his bed, drawing little stars on his stomach and humming a song under his breath. They both agreed that it was a kiss only time, and Keith made him promise to only touch his ears if it was absolutely necessary for his life or for kisses because it was starting to drive Keith up the wall with the only outlet being kisses. 

“I got a question,” Keith shifted slightly so he could get a better view of his boyfriend’s face.

“Hm?” Lance blinked slowly at him, a small smile dancing across his lips. 

“Why did you rub my tears into my face instead of wiping them away?” He cocked his head to the side, remember the weirdness of that day. 

“Oh, that? Stress causes breakouts, and tears are natural cleaners so if we did get kicked out then at least we would still be drop dead gorgeous.” Lance chuckled and soon they were both laughing.

“You are ridiculous.” Keith crowed, clutching his stomach. “That was what was going through your mind at that moment.”

“I was trying to help” Lance huffed, his face twitching as he tried not to laugh. Keith ducked down and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for looking out for any breakouts.” He snickered slightly but managed to stop when Lance huffed again. 

“Well, at least I don’t have purple ears.” 

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you though. First time with these characters and fandom.


End file.
